


Another Possibility

by Melioe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 2018, Complete, Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 11:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14976173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melioe/pseuds/Melioe
Summary: What if Severus Snape couldn't leave a part of Lily behind.





	Another Possibility

Severus Snape hated humans and it was wholly mutual. Although there was a little exception, Lily Potter. She was the only one he could open his heart to, only one who could care for the bitter and ugly teenage boy. He didn't know if she still cared about him. It was all his fault. He ruined their friendship at their fifth year. One moment of anger and it's all gone. To be honest he couldn't care less about mudbloods or the pureblood propaganda. No, he want the power, he want all reputation that he knew he deserved. It was all for nothing thought. Again because of his choices. There was a prophecy spoke about Dark Lord's downfall. Of course he told this to his master. How could he know that Dark Lord would target Potter's baby. He ignored all his pride and plead to the Dark Lord for Lily's life. He almost cried of relief when his master showed some mercy and agreed to let Lily live. But he still couldn't trust him and because of that decided to apparete after Dark Lord to Godric' Hollow.  
......

It was heavily raining when he arrived. He pulled his cloak to his head with a hard motion and started to walk with swift steps. As he turned to left side of street he froze where he stood. Potter's house was blown in pieces. His knees couldn't hold themself up and he fell on them. His hands found their way to his hair and were pulling on them.

Could he be really that late.  
......

With a small posibility of Lily being alive he forced himself to get up and walked towards the house with shaking legs. He took a deep breath and while holding his last hope climbed the stairs toward whats left from baby's nursery. The room was getting street light from broken windows and on the floor was the only person he ever loved. Her lifeless body broke his heart and he started to cry. He kneel beside Lily, held her to his chest.  
While he grieving his best friends death he saw a movement at the crib. He took his wand out and whispered 'lumos'. In the crib was a toddler little bit older than a baby. The baby he first thought dead was -god knows how- alive and crying quitely for his mother. He slowly lay Lily back where she was and went to crib. Baby whose name was Harry if he remember correctly ceased his crying and looked up to Severus. His eyes oh my lord his eyes, shape and color as same as it could be to Lily's. He didn't realize what he was doing as he reached for the baby. Harry luckily didn't cry at a strange man holding him. What he had done was leaning against Severus's chest and continue sobbing silently. Surprised didn't even covering what Severus was feeling. He gently rubbed Harry's back. Baby leaned him more and put his hand at the mans face. All Severus could thing was how Harry didn't looked like James. He honestly didn't want to think about Lily having babies with jerks but she had and everyone around him told that how Harry and James were like twins only Harry had his mothers eyes. Apparently only the last part was true. He had his mothers chin, nose and mouth and if you think it like that he could be any dark haired mans child. He could even be his. At this thought his heart skipped a beat. Yes he could, the was enough similarity if you look closely. He could raise his beautiful Lily's child like his own and no one would be any wiser.  
He felt like laughing. He raised Harry to his face and told him in a serius tone ' what do you think Harry? Would you like me as your father? I promise ı could do so much better than that James'. Of course Harry didn't understand what he was saying but he still raised his damp little hand and held on Severus nose as he saying one of the only words he knew 'da!'  
Severus's eyes again begun to dampen. He hugged Harry again his chest and gave Lily a kiss on the head for the last time. He took Harry's stuffy that residing in his crib and a baby blanket definitely knitted by Lily. And suddenly there were noises down the house and with a last look he decided to apparete before getting seen.  
......

Only thing seen by intruders was a blur of black robes.  
No one would know what happend to little Harry besides Severus.  
No one would know that because of a last decision little Harry was going to have secluded but a happy childhood.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't got a beta so if you notice any error please let me know. Thank you for reading.♥️


End file.
